A New Danger
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Heero's gone missing and now the gundam pilots find out that an enemy has a new recruit that looks just like Heero! Relena gets caught in the middle of this and a new danger arises, will Heero come back or is the new recruit going to switch sides to save


Hey everyone! This is another GW fic, and it just came to me a second ago. So I'm in a hurry to write the first chapter, to make sure I don't forget it. Anyways, I don't own GW, though I sure wish I did. Anyways, Heero and everyone are 19 years old right now. Enjoy! ^-^

**Chapter one: Black G's…?**

Relena slowly walked out of the meeting room tiredly. That meeting had lasted one too many hours too long. If the people that she was working with had problems with the plans that she had set out. She had planned a connection between Earth and the Colonies, but the others had disagreed with her. Saying that it cost too much money and took much too long. Relena had told them that in the end it'd be worthwhile, but they only cared about the present era and time, it seemed. It had taken them exactly one week of a non-ending meeting for them to finally agree on the terms that Relena put out.

Tiredly, Relena tried to keep her focus in check as she headed outside toward the pink car that a waited for her. As she was passing by a window of the second floor, she was almost certain she saw a boy with dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. The one and only, Heero Yuy, outside. He was holding a sharp looking object in his right hand and was looking around cautiously, as if he was hiding something or from someone. Relena couldn't really tell at the moment. But she knew she had to go see him for herself. Quickly she made her way down the stairs as fast as she her legs would carry her. When she got outside, there was no one there anymore. But Relena was sure she saw him, so she made her way around the area until she heard an all too familiar sound.

"You _must know it!" growled a low and dangerous sound. It was unmistakable. It HAD to be Heero Yuy! Relena rounded the corner of the building, and much to her surprise. She saw Heero Yuy cornering some man much bigger than himself, to the wall with a knife to his throat._

"I know nothing! And if I did, I would never tell you! The Black G's are the enemy, and if it costs me my life to prevent information to fall into the wrong hands. Then so be it, and kill me now. Because you're wasting you time!" yelled the man.

Relena couldn't react at first. Why would Heero be trying to kill a man? And what or who were the Black G's? What was going on?

"If that's the way you want it, then fine by me," Heero snapped as he raised his knife back and was just about to stab it into the man's chest.

"HEERO!" yelled Relena quickly. She wouldn't let this happen, she couldn't.

The boy that looked like Heero turned around, surprised that anyone was there. Giving the man he had pinned to the wall, his chance to escape.

"Heero! What in the world are you doing?!" asked Relena sternly as she approached him.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" asked Heero angrily as he glared at her dangerously.

"Heero…? It's me, Relena. Heero, what's going on? Who or what are the Black G's?" asked Relena in confusion. If Heero was kidding around, which he never did, this wasn't funny at all.

Heero looked at her and shook his head. "How do you know my name?" he asked again.

"Heero, answer me! You already know that this time and era is changing! And you know that you aren't a soldier anymore. What are you doing?!" yelled Relena as she took a few more steps closer to him. But he only took a few steps back, so she stopped.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know you," said Heero as he turned around and ran off without a trace. Leaving the confused Relena behind him.

"What's going on here?" thought Relena out loud as she re-entered the building and headed toward the car that waited for her outside.

"How was the meeting Miss Relena?" asked Pagan as Relena entered the car.

"Huh? What meet- oh, right. It went fine Pagan. Thank you," smiled Relena as she put on her seatbelt.

"You seem distracted Miss Relena. Is something wrong?" asked Pagan softly as he began to drive.

"No, it's nothing Pagan. Have you stayed in contact with the gundam pilots lately?" asked Relena changing the subject.

"Yes I have Miss Relena. As you have ordered. Miss Noin and your brother have helped," answered Pagan.

"Good, because I'll need to get in contact with them immediately," said Relena as she tried not to drift off to sleep.

"Miss Relena, you really must get your rest first," said Pagan softly.

"No, it's alright. I'm fine, really," smiled Relena as she looked out the window tiredly. _Heero…_

Heero had already made it back to the headquarters and was patiently waiting to hear from the leader. He sat in the room with every other member. He could catch little sentences that were whispered around the table, but he didn't really care about what they were talking about. Finally the leader made his way to the group and sat down.

"O.K. Everyone, what news are there?" asked the Leader sitting at the end of the long rectangular table.

"I met someone today. I want to know how she knows me," said Heero first thing before anyone could say anything.

"And who is this person?" asked the leader.

"Relena Peacecraft, the one that's always on the news. How does she know me Derek?" asked Heero again. Only Heero dared address the leader by his first name.

"Relena Peacecraft huh? We'll dispose of her later on, right now would make too much of a commotion. Especially with that Terra Force contract that she's been negotiating about. Heero, she's none of your concern. She was my dear friend before, but she betrayed us. I will give you the mission to destroy her when I think it's time, understand?" asked Derek. But it sounded more of a statement than a question. A few from the group knew he was lying, but the rest were new to the group. So they weren't sure. They all had a few men in their group, and they were the five leaders of the group. Derek was the head and Heero was his right hand man.

"I understand," said Heero as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Good. Now anymore news?" asked Derek as he turned to face the person on Heero's right.

"Uh, yes Sir, Falcon. The White Sharks have increased drastically in numbers. I'm not sure if we'll be able to take them down anymore if we don't handle the situation now," said the man.

"So how many have you gotten rid of today, Tom?" asked Derek to the same man.

"Only a few sir. There weren't many of them around the Zed Y sector, Falcon," answered Tom.

"Very well then, we'll have another meeting tomorrow. For now, Heero needs another shot. Heero?" said Derek turning to him. Heero nodded his head and turned and disappeared into the darkness.

When Heero reached his room, there was a man waiting for him.

"Heero, you're early this time," smirked a boy. He was younger than Heero. 17 years old. Blond hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Yeah," answered Heero plainly as he sat down onto his bed as the boy sucked up some liquid into the needle. "Be quick about it this time alright? I need to get a few things done," said Heero.

"Alright," said the boy as he went over to Heero and tightened a band around Heero's upper right arm and injected the liquid in the same place he did everyday around this time. "Done."

"Ryu, I need you to do something for me," said Heero as his vision began to blur.

"What is it?" asked Ryu.

"Go and spy on Relena Peacecraft. And report back to me of what she's been doing. I think she knows something I don't. Or maybe I've forgotten… when I wake up… I'll call you…" said Heero as he lied down onto his bed.

"Yes sir," said Ryu as he turned and walked out the door. Heero slowly fell into a deep sleep. The pain in his mind engulfing his whole body.

_Heero! Yelled a girl, but as soon as the image had came into his mind. It was gone and Heero didn't even know it had existed at all._

Relena got home and quickly called up everyone that was still in contact with the Sanq Kingdom. And soon, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and Hilde were sitting at the living room, waiting for Relena.

"What do you think she wants to talk to us so badly about?" asked Quatre curiously.

"I don't know. But we've got more things to worry about. No one in really high society or public knows yet. But the Black G's and the White Sharks are really at it. If they continue like this, the world will get involved," said Trowa thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and with Heero's disappearance, we've had our hands full. Wonder what that guy's doing right now. You think he's searching for information on those guys or what?" asked Duo with an arm around Hilde's shoulder.

Finally Relena came down the stairs and sat down with them.

"Hi everyone. I haven't seen you in a long time now," said Relena with a friendly smile.

"Hi Miss Relena. We were wondering, why have you called us here for?" asked Quatre.

"Is Heero with you guys?" asked Relena.

"Is that it? You miss Heero so that's why you called us here?! No, he's been missing since who knows when!" said Duo in frustration. He couldn't believe he got dragged all the way over to the Sanq Kingdom just so that Relena would know that Heero was or was not with them.

"That's what I was afraid of. Can anyone tell me what is going on? I've heard something about the Black G's when I… thought I saw Heero. But I wasn't sure, since he didn't seem to know me. Or he doesn't remember me," said Relena in concern.

"You've seen Heero?" asked Quatre in a surprised tone. None of them had seen Heero in over a year now, and they hadn't been expecting to hear anything about him in a while.

"Yes, I think I have. At least, he said his name was Heero. And there are only two people with the same name I know. One died, and the other one had to be him," said Relena. "Now can someone please tell me about the Black G's?"

"The Black G's are a gang that's been getting new recruits lately. They rival against the White Sharks, but no one knows what their objectives are right now. They haven't stolen anything, just killed people from the opposite side," answered Trowa.

"I see… do any of you know if Heero's with the Black G's?" asked Relena.

"What are you talking about? Heero would never betray us. He knows that the Black G's and White Sharks are nothing but trouble," said Duo in confusion. 

"Well, I saw him earlier today. He had pinned a man to the wall with a knife to the guy's throat, threatening him for information. The guy wouldn't give it to him, saying that the Black G's were their enemy and Heero almost killed him. But I interrupted. He didn't even seem to remember me," said Relena slightly showing her concern. But her confusion side won over. 

"Maybe he's undercover. Or maybe the other guy just presumed that he was a Black G, but he wasn't," said Duo trying to look at the more positive side.

"But we can't hope for that. Maybe he has switched sides, and we just can't trust him now…" said Quatre seriously. They just couldn't hope that much. They couldn't depend on information that might not be real.

Suddenly a butler came over and placed a cup of tea for everyone.

"Thank you… um, are you new here? Because I don't think I remember who you are," said Relena, slightly embarrassed.

"Uh, yes madam, I am. My name is… Richard," answered the butler nervously as he turned around.

"HEY!" yelled Duo suddenly. Making the new butler leap three feet into the air.

"Uh, yes… sir?" asked the butler, not turning around.

"You've given us the tea _bags, but not the water," said Duo with a frown on his face as he stuffed his face with biscuits._

"Oh, sorry sir. I'll go and get it right away sir," said the butler as he walked away.

"Man, Relena. You've got to get better service around here. Especially when you're having important people over, like me!" said Duo with a goofy smile on his face. Relena just simply smiled and nodded her head.

So that's why Heero wants me to spy on them. They know him… but how? I better tell him about this then, I'm sure I'll get the answers I want after that. 

"Miss Relena, do you think that-" started Quatre, but was cut off by a knock on the door and someone entering.

"Miss Relena, some people are looking for you," said the maid as she walked inside and bowed.

"Could you tell them I'm busy at the moment and come back later?" asked Relena.

"Sorry Miss, but they said it's an emergency," answered the maid as she walked out with Relena following behind her.

"We better get going anyways," said Quatre as he, Trowa, Duo and Hilde got up and headed toward the door, the same way Relena was headed.

"Alright then, I'll keep in touch with you guys, on that matter later on," said Relena as Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Hilde walked out the door and three men walked inside.

"Miss Relena, we have a bit of business to discuss," said one of the men with his white cap down so that the shadow hid away his eyes. Soon Relena felt two people behind her, tying her hands together.

"What's going on here?" yelled Relena as she tried to escape.

"Don't worry Miss Relena, we only need you for a while. Then when we're done with you, you'll be on your way," answered the man as he tied a white piece of cloth around her mouth and the tow other men carried her out the door.

That was rather unexpected. I guess I'll head back to the headquarters now. The White Sharks have just captured Relena Peacecraft…

Well, I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Please read and review, cause I want to know what you guys think of my fic. Thanks for bothering to read this! And I'll try to update A.S.A.P. Bye! ^-^

Fallen pheniox 


End file.
